


What Sherlock Does

by faerymorstan, pennypaperbrain



Series: Pennypaperbrain's Miscellaneous Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sherlock Holmes on the Asexuality Spectrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verymorstan created a marylock gifset, so pennypaperbrain wrote a ficlet to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

Mary fucks John, yes. She doesn’t fuck Sherlock. Sherlock doesn’t fuck, but he wants to be touched. Not sex, but something alongside, cross-wired, hyperaware and shoved to his knees, controlling fear, the fear of the uncontrolled – short-circuit, and peace for a heartbeat. Mary stands over him. He can tell a real gun and yes, this is one. She cuffs him at gunpoint and beats him bloody, laughs at him crying, checks in now and then, whispering ‘Safeword?’… It’s _wedding_.

He learns to crawl. She fastens the collar that makes him blush, that feels barer than naked, it’s too much, it’s _what they like_ ; because yes, she has John watch, and has John touch Sherlock, though they can’t go further, not quite. Too painful, and Sherlock does not fuck. John fucks Mary. Mary hurts Sherlock and holds his hand when there’s weddings, and when he’s weeping, wrecked by a scene. She _beats_ him, and it’s always shocking, painful, frightening (insatiable craving) and she guides his fingers, just once, to where she’s wet. She holds him and says, ‘Be afraid of us, Sherlock. We love you. Can you handle that?’

John brings clamps. Mary gives kisses, metal jaws moving in. She says, 'Sherlock, these hurt, and I'll be riding it, fucking myself on your suffering. ‘

John is behind her, as close as inside them. Sherlock does not fuck. Mary touches: _pain_. Distraction. Perverted acts. Disruption of intellect. Trust piercing his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for cloama's birthday.

Mary orders her husband: ‘Hurt him!’ Sherlock’s kicked onto his back, wrists cuffed over his head, John’s boot’s on his neck, John presses, Mary kisses – which one of them? They kick Sherlock aside and fuck behind him; he sinks into fear and pain – _they don’t need him_ – swimming through ancient grief, tethered by knowing they won’t harm him and will return (for) him. When they finish they hurt him for listening, pin him down for a beating, they mark him theirs; sharing (with) him. One nipple crushed, the other licked.

She’s so good at torture. He wants that in her. John though is wide-eyed sometimes, fears his own sadism till Sherlock growls 'Come on!' with an eye-roll that earns him without hesitation a vigorous kick in the arse. Or he’s dragged by his hair, keening with wanting it, pinioned between them. A prop, an essential, a pivot for violence, a well-used toy. Wanted, with knives and strangeness. Tears also from Mary, because they make each other happy.


End file.
